The Bench
by DeadmanV2
Summary: One shot. Clair goes off to clear her mind, unaware that she'd walk into the one person she couldn't stop thinking about.


Clair walked aimlessly through the Deliverance camp, trying to focus on anything she could to avoid crying again. She felt a pit in her stomach. Try as she might, it was difficult to get the image of Alm and Celica out of her head. The way they talked to each other and walked together, there wasn't a doubt in Clair's mind that the two of them loved each other. She wanted to be happy for Alm, Celica was no doubt a lovely woman who would treat him right, but she couldn't help but feel like a fool for falling for someone who already had such a strong connection to someone else. She found a bench and sat on it, hoping she could clear her head and forget the whole thing.

After a moment of silence, Clair's concentration was broken by a familiar voice. "Clair?" She looked up to see Alm himself, wearing a concerned look on his face. Clair quickly brought a hand to her face. No tears, thank Mila. "Clair, are you okay? You look upset?"

Clair took a deep breath, preparing herself to dodge the question to the best of her ability. "Salutations, Alm. I am as just fine. In fact, I would go as far as to say I am 'peachy keen' as you commoners might say."

"I see," Alm said with a laugh, "But you don't have to hide it from me. I can tell something's bothering you, and I'd like to help if I could."

Clair looked at the ground. "It's… it's a difficult subject. Especially to talk to you."

"Especially to me," Alm asked, "Does it involve me?"

Clair looked up with fear and waved her hands wildly. "Oh no! Perish the thought! It's just difficult because… I'm having trouble with a boy."

"Ah," Alm said nodding, "I guess that would be hard to talk to with another boy about. But we can try talking if you'd like." He sat down next to her. Clair could feel her heartbeat going faster. She cursed her luck, all of this was happening at the worst possible time.

"I'd rather not," Clair answered. She wasn't sure how long she could go on without accidentally revealing the truth to him. She'd rather suffer heartbreak in silence than burden him with it.

Alm sat back, frowning but nodding. "I see. That's fine. I won't pry. But just know that whoever this guy is, if you're meant to be with him it will happen."

A sad smile formed from Clair's lips. "Thank you, but, unfortunately I don't think that's the case."

"Oh," Alm said, "Sorry. I wish it wasn't the case. Truth is, I kinda know what it's like. I don't think the girl I like has feelings for me either."

Clair shook her head. "No, Alm. I saw you and Celica earlier. I'm sure your feelings are mutual.

A brief pause. After the silence Alm finally spoke. "Who… said anything about Celica?" Clair almost fell out of her seat in shock. "C-Clair? Are you okay?"

Clair stood up, hands on her hips. "I am NOT okay. What do you mean WHO said anything about Celica? I saw you two staring each other like star crossed lovers reunited! It's not far it to her to deny her feelings and it's not fair to me!" After panting for a bit, she stopped. Sudden realization hit. "Oh, uh, I didn't mean to… what is…. What I meant to say is…"

"Not fair to you," Alm repeated, "Clair, are you saying…"

Clair turned away. She felt like she was about to die. She was cornered with her feelings. A deep breath. "I… yes. You're the boy I like, Alm. I appreciate how earnest you are with me. I love how kind and understanding you are. You're the one person I feel completely free to say and be whoever I want around. I… thought you saved me when you freed me from that cell when we first met, but the truth is you saved me when I first saw your smile." She clasped her hand over her mouth. Oh, Mila! That was the cheesiest thing she had ever said. Her face felt blistering hot as she blushed. She considered running off and hiding, but she was interrupted by laughter. Alm had broken into a hearty, whimsical laugh, which only made Clair feel worse. "I-I know my speech was a little over the top but do you have to trample all over my feelings like that?"

"I didn't," Alm tried to talk through laughter before finally getting himself to stop. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you. Actually, I was laughing at myself."

Clair gave him a puzzled look. "Yourself? What do you mean?"

Alm stood up, looking her in the eye. She felt chills, but tried her best to look back. "I've been dancing around telling you the truth, because I didn't think you'd want a nobody from the country courting you."

"Do you honestly think I'm so shallow," Clair asked before pausing, "Wait… A-Are you…?"

Alm smiled at her, leading her to blush even more furiously. "I don't think you're shallow, but you are the queen of Zofian high society after all. Maybe I just was skeptical I could live up to your standards. But if you would allow it, I want nothing more than the opportunity to prove I'm worthy of your hand."

"Oh Alm," Clair said, pulling him into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulders as the tears she had been fighting earlier forced their way out. "Yes, yes. A thousand times yes." Alm embraced her back, and she felt warmth and safety like she had never known in his arms. "Alm, my beloved, thank you so much."

Alm tenderly put a hand on top of her head, softly petting her hair. "You don't need to thank me. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

Clair lifted her head to look at him. "Even so, I've never been so full of bliss. I want to run around camp and yell it out for everyone to hear."

Alm chuckled. "I guess we do have to tell everyone at some point. I'm just worried about how Clive will react. Even if he made me the leader of the Deliverance the day he met me, I think he'd be far more concerned about me dating his sister."

"Oh please," Clair said giggling, "Clive has all the faith in the world in you. And besides, it's my decision, not Clive's. If my brother has a problem with it, I'll sort him out."

"I'm sure you could," Alm responded, "Well, shall we be going?"

"Let's." Clair offered Alm her arm which he gladly accepted. The two left the bench, eagerly talking about the future and laughing together. Clair silently thanked Mila. She had sat on that bench hoping to forget her feelings, and instead they only grew stronger.


End file.
